Generally, research (e.g., clinical and basic scientific) may generate samples critical to discovery process. These samples may be both biological, chemical, or otherwise, and may require “freezer” (or incubator) storage at a particular facility. Freezers of various temperatures are generally the repositories for these samples in the facility. Temperatures in the freezers may range from, e.g., −196 degrees centigrade to 60 degrees centigrade. In some situations, the samples may be obtained at one location (e.g., the facility), and transported to another geographic location, e.g., for analysis or storage. Since the microenvironment needed to maintain the sample's integrity (as well as other regulatory requirements) may be sensitive, transportation of the freezer units (with the samples inside) may be best practice.